Misuterii: A survivor's story
by ThatGayAssDolphin
Summary: 15 students are staying after school for various reasons on January 11th 2014. While they are going about their business, they make a chilling discovery. A teacher has been murdered. And the killer is one of them. Based off the game Misuterii High. Rated M to be safe with language and gore. Also, note a character will be referred to by hair color until their name is said.


**_Sunday, January 12th - 9:00 pm_**

The Girl with Goggles sighs, as she stares up at the ceiling of her hospital room. This was a situation she was all too familiar with. She heard the door to her room open "Hey Ryu, the interrogation is over, what are you coming back in here for?" The man shrugged "I came to check up on you, Mikasa. Not often that a girl goes through even one incident like this, but you-" Mikasa cuts him off before he could finish speaking "Went through 5, yes, I know. I was there. And I'm fine, just trying to figure out how this all began..." Ryu walks over to Mikasa, and sits by the side of her bed "Wow you're tough, no wonder people all over Japan view Mikasa Naegi as a hero." Mikasa looked away from the ceiling and at Ryu, an angry tone to her voice "A hero!? I'm not a hero Ryu, I'm a survivor. I didn't save anyone, I didn't stop the massacre from happening. I just made it out of it alive. Don't even say what you're thinking "You're a hero because you were determined enough to survive it fives times and blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. It's honestly nothing special. I got used to it. That's how I survived. If you don't. You won't make it out." Ryu sighs putting a hand on the girl's uninjured shoulder "But no matter what you say, your persistance is indeed something to be admired." Mikasa shook her head "...You think I'm persistant. I think I'm too dumb to know when to give up and die." Ryu gets up from the bed "I feel bad for you Mikasa. You've been through more in one year then most go through in their entire lives...Well. I gotta take off before the boss yells at me. Say hi to Shion and Shannon for me." Mikasa nodded "See ya next massacre, officer." Ryu nodded "...Right..." as he was walking out the door he would turn to Mikasa "Oh and by the way...Stop running with scissors all the time." Mikasa couldn't help but chuckle as her old friend made fun of her stupid bad habit. "Now there's a smile..." was the last thing Ryu said before he closed the door.

**_Saturday, January 11th - 12:00 pm_**

The Brown haired boy had a wide grin on his face as he walked by Mikasa's lunch table, as he passed by the table he saw the two girls that were talking to Mikasa stare at him as he dropped a folded up sheet of paper onto Mikasa's lunch tray. Not stopping until he was on the other side of the lunchroom, he leaned on the wall next to The Orange haired boy. "Hey Leon, how did it go?" Leon's smile grew even wider "Well my friend, let us find out. But let's be honest here. You and I both know..." Leon watches Mikasa open the note, she looks over at him, nodding and giving a smile. "That no lady can resist Leon Wataru." The Orange haired boy gives a thumbs up, seemingly excited for his friend "Nice one man. You're gonna be king of this school in no time!" Leon shakes his head in disapproval "I have no desire to be the king of such degenerates. You and Mikasa are the only two people here that are worth a damn. So feel honored that I took such an interest in you. Also, me and Mikasa are gonna be meeting up after school tonight. You're coming with us. Tonight I shall try and help you become half as good with women as I am." The Orange hair boy nods "Alright, now let's hurry up and find a seat before all that's left is that table that ugly silver haired chick sits at."

Mikasa crumples up the note and tosses it in the garbage. Looking over at her two friends. One of them had medium-length red hair, the other had long green hair that went completely down to her legs in the back, and hung over one eye in the front. "What did the note say?" Red asked curiously. Mikasa shrugged "It said that he wanted to me outside my homeroom right beforce the school closes at 6." Green makes a sort of growling noise "That womanizing piece of shit? You don't want anything to do with him." Mikasa chuckles a bit at this reaction "Lettuce, you broke up like 2 years ago, are you still mad?" Green's eye twitches "I told you don't fucking call me that!" she flips her tray at Mikasa...Which caused milk and sauce from her lunch to go all over Mikasa. "What the hell!?" Mikasa yells as she stands up, the entire lunchroom had gone silent and was looking at Green and Mikasa before the goggle wearing girl stormed out of the lunchroom to go wash herself off. Green locks over at Red "Okay, listen. I need your help, we are gonna stop Leon from getting with Mikasa, she deserves so much better than scum like him." Red sighs "Fine Lettuce, I'll help..." Red then puts her hands up as Green raises her fist to her. "I'M SORRY!" she cried out. Green closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath "...Sorry. I'm gonna go apologize to Mikasa. See ya tonight." Red nods, before Green gets up and goes after Mikasa.

The boy with sunglasses, The Purple haired girl, and The Red haired boy all come out of the principal's office, scowls on their faces as they headed down towards the lunch room "Ugh. Detention again, I just don't get it. Why are we always getting detention?" mumbled Purple under her breath as they head down the stairs. "Oh, I don't know" Red replied sarcastically "Maybe because whenever so much as looks at us, you start a fight with them, start getting your ass kicked, and then we have to come in and bail you out and we all get in trouble. Actually no, that can't be it." Sunglasses sighs [Both my friends are such morons. Now I gotta stay here till god damn six because of her...Why do I put up with this bitch...Oh wait...] his gaze then lowers towards The Purple headed girl's ass [I remember now...] Sunglasses was snapped back into reality by Purple's voice "Oh shut the fuck up before I push you down these damn stairs!" she yelled at Red as she got in his face. Sunglasses face-palms, letting out an annoyed groan "You two can get into even more trouble, but I'm not." he said as he walked ahead of them, and to the lunch room.

The Silver haired girl sat at the lunch table with her head down, she was all alone. A new student at the school and pretty much the most unpopular person there. She had only been at school for a week. Since then she's received tons of hate from all the other students, most of it she was used to, which was comments ranging in harshness about her less-than-attractive appearance. Comments towards how her family was one of the richest in Japan, and that she just has everything handed to her and is completely spoiled. And comments about her bad grades and low test scores. According to most people she has no redeeming qualities, which didn't help her already pretty defeatist attitude. So she was surprised when she heard someone's voice "Uh...Hello?" Silver looked up to see who it was, and it was a woman with medium length white hair that went over her eye and shoulders sitting down across from her. "Can...I help you?" Silver asked, confused. The White haired girl grinned a cheerful smile "Nope, but I'd like to help you. I thought maybe we could meet after I'm done with drama club today say around...Six? I noticed that your grades have been slipping pretty badly. And I thought maybe I could start helping you study after school!" Silver looks at White in disbelief "What's the catch?" White's smile faded for a second "...No catch, I just wanna help. I also saw how the others treated you and figured you could use at least one friend!" Silver had heard this same story so many times before, every time she accepted the offer it had turned out to be a practical joke, but something about this girl made Silver think otherwise. "Alright, I'll accept your offer." White's smile returned "Awesome, meet me in room 1-C at 6 and we'll walk home together, and although I'd love to keep talking to you, Drama club needs me for something, soooooo...Bye!" she gets up and leaves as quickly as she came, waving goodbye to Silver as she left the lunchroom.

The Boy with Goggles and The Orange Haired Girl sat upstairs in the computer lab, typing away at their computers. Orange sighed "We are never gonna get this done in time..." remarked Orange, putting her hand down a giant bag of potato chips sitting on the ground next to her and pulling out a handful of chips and shoving them into her mouth "Maybe if you had let me work last night instead of..." before Goggles could finish his sentence, Orange put a finger to his lips "Shhhhhh. You said you wouldn't bring it up again...We don't want /those/ two finding out about it again so they can keep saying "Confirmed" all the time...I still don't get it..." Goggles shrugged, and continued to type. "We may have to stay late tonight. The school doesn't close until 6. So we have plenty of time to finish doing this." The Orange haired girl sighs in relief "Thank god, we're gonna fail Computer Programming if we don't get a good grade on this project." Goggles nodded, before pulling out a Nintendo 3DS "But let's take a break for now, one of my friends challenged me to a rematch earlier." Orange sighs "You do that, I wanna get this done..." It annoyed her that Goggles could get so lasy at times, most of the time she had to finish his school work for him, but she figured there wasn't much she could do about it. So she tried not to let it bother her too much. She sighed in irritation after a few more minutes of typing "Yeah...I need a break too." Orange pulled the bag of chips off the ground and onto her lap as she began to eat handful after handful.

_**SLAM! **_The sound of someone slamming against the lockers could be heard as the Green haired boy was slammed up against the lockers. A crowd of students forming around them. He looked down at the boy with the bandana who was holding him up against the lockers. "So Cabbage-kun..." Bandana said in a mocking manner "You got that money you owe me?" Green's entire body was trembling "I-I promise, I'll have it to you by next fri-" He was cut off by Bandana punching him in the jaw. The crowd around them roaring in approval. Green had been putting up with this shit for years. Although today, today something felt different. Green looked him in the eyes, before spitting blood from his bleeding mouth into Bandana's face, an "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" coming from the onlookers. "You. Me. Courtyard. Six." Green said with a sudden burst of confidence. Bandana threw Green to the floor before wiping his face. "Alright, and you better bring a fucking body bag with you!" Bandana walked away, spewing a seemingly endless stream of curses as he did. Green would lay on the ground for a minute, before a familiar figure pushed his way through the crowd. He saw The Purple haired boy, his older brother, reaching down to help him up. "I took your advice and look what it got me. A date with death." Green rolls his eyes as Purple chuckles "Oh come on man, you've got this! Shove that stupid looking bandana down the kid's throat!" He gave Green a reassuring nod "You can do this bro, I'll be watching."

**_Saturday, January 11th - 6:00 pm_**

Red haired Girl and Green haired Girl sat in the room next to where Mikasa and Leon were set to meet, Green paced back and forth angrily. "Scum bag Leon, who does he think he is treating me like that and then asking out my best friend..." Red on the other hand was very quiet, and a tab bit nervous "Um...Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? Can't we just get out of here? I'm having a really ominous feeling all of a sudden..." Green stopped pacing and glared at Red, the gaze from her one visible eye piercing into Red's soul "No. To both your questions. No." Red shifted in her seat, even more unsettled now, Green was her friend, but she always scared her when she got like this. "O-Okay...But could you at least keep your voice down? The walls of the school are very thin, they'll hear us if we keep talking this loud. Green nods, and whispers to Red _"If he tries anything, leave it to me. I'll just go in there, kick his ass, and then we can leave."_ Red nods "Why can't you just let it go though..." Green shrugs "I just feel I haven't gotten payback for all the shit he put me through. Also I don't want Mikasa to have to suffer with him. Now shhhhh. I hear him coming..." Red nods, and they both press their ears up against the wall and wait for Leon to talk to Mikasa.

The Silver haired Girl stood in classroom 1-C, Anxiously waiting for The White haired Girl that she had met earlier today. She had been waiting for 10 minutes now and she had still not shown up. "Great...Another trick." She sighs, and heads to the door, and as she did, the door swung open barely missing hitting her, there stood White, out of breath and panting "Thank...God...I...Caught...You..." Silver stood there wide-eyed [She...Actually showed up?] "Uh...Haha...Sorry about being late. Music club was holding me up." White said while smiling awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "Music Club? I thought you said you were in Drama..." Silver said, skeptical of her new 'friend' "Well yeah, I got out of Drama club, and when I did one of my friends from music club said that I was needed upstairs for a meeting, luckily about 10 minutes in I was able to make an excuse and leave. Sorry!" Silver raised an eyebrow at this "Music AND Drama club? You must be very talented...And very busy..." White sighed "You got that right...So, I'm Marisa Watanabe! Nice to meet you!" White exclaimed, reaching her hand out. "Rin Togami, nice to meet you too, Marisa." Silver replied politely, reaching out and shaking Marisa's hand. "So, let's get out of here. We'll go back to my place, I'll cook us dinner, and then we'll get to studying."

The Red haired boy and The Boy with Sunglasses sat in room 2-B. Red looked over at Sunglasses "Hey, where the hell did the teacher go?" Sunglasses shrugged, his head down at his desk. "I don't know. I don't care. Are you complaining?" Red got up from his seat, and went over to the teacher's desk and started going through it. "Oh look. Kou Ishimaru failed his science test...Again." Red chuckled, as Sunglasses flipped him off "Oh go fuck yourself..." The sleepy Sunglasses replied, mumbling over curses under his breath. Red continued looking through the desk, before pulling out a taser "Hmmm..." He shoved it into his pocket before getting up from the desk "Finders Keepers. Now where the hell is she? She only went to the bathroom. I could have been there and back 20 times by now." As if on cue, The Purple haired Girl came through the door "Got caught up with something...Teacher still not back?" She asked curiously. "That's really not like her. Oh well. The less I have to deal with her punk ass telling me that I ain't lady like, the better. For both of us. I'm serious, I should just kill that bitch."

Leon approaches Mikasa's classroom, room 1-A. The Orange haired boy following close behind. Leon stops right outside the room. "Jager Fukuwa. My boy, here is your first lesson. When asking out a woman, you must always look your best, but that isn't an option here because I am forced into this school's disgusting uniform. But fret not, even if your attire isn't perfect, it is still possible to salvage your attempt. You just have to know exactly what to say." He straightens out his jacket, smiling at Jager as he puts his hand on the door. "Now listen in on the conversation, and be sure to take notes." Jager nods "Of course, sir." Leon opens the door to the classroom, and walks inside. Closing it behind him before Mikasa could see Jager. "Ah, Mikasa. Lovely evening is it not?" Mikasa shrugged "Yeah, I guess so. Listen, what is it that you wanted? I have to get home before Shannon and Shion kill each other...Maybe literally." Leon laughed, as he went over and leaned on the wall next to Mikasa "Straight to the point are we...? Alright then..."

The boy with Goggles had passed out at his computer an hour ago, and The Orange haired girl was frantically trying to get his project finished for him "You lazy ass..." she muttered to herself in anger. She was tempted to let him fail, but decided against it "Byakuya...Where what would you be doing without me..." she smiles lightly, and kisses the sleeping boy's forehead, before going back to work. "Annnnnnd done..." she then begins to lightly shake Goggles "Byakuya...Hey...Byakuya Naegi, wake up!" she sighs before pulling her hand back and hitting him across the face, making a loud **SLAP!** sound. Byakuya shot up quickly "Ow...What was that for?" He said, glaring at his Amber haired girlfriend. "It worked, didn't it? I got your work finished for you! We can go back to your place now." Byakuya nods "Alright, lemme just go back down to my room to grab something I forgot, alright?" Orange nods. "Oh and you're lucky I love you so much, Kirigiri Gonza. Or I wouldn't have taken that slap so well..." Kirigiri chuckles awkwardly "I'm sorry...I just had to wake ya up..."

The Green haired Boy walked slowly to the Courtyard, dragging his feet "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm gonna die, I'm dead..." walking next to him was The Purple haired Boy "Ah come on man!" he exclaimed, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder "You got this! Show him that the Erwin of the Oogami brothers is not to be fucked with!" Green sighs "I dunno Shogo, This dude...H-He's like a bear. He's like a big shaved bear that hates people!" Shogo couldn't help but start laughing at his brother's comparison. "Yeah, I can't argue against that...But dude. You have to do this, if you don't show this dude you aren't gonna keep putting up with his shit, it's just gonna keep happening and happening." Erwin nods nervously "I guess but...What is getting my ass kicked by him gonna prove?" Shogo shakes his head in disapproval "Nothing, but when you kick his ass you'll show that you're the alpha male! You're the big man around here, not him! This Cabbage-kun bullshit you've been getting will be replaced with nothing but pure respect! I'm telling ya man! Things are gonna change for you around here!" The more Shogo tried to encourage Erwin, the more he seemed to be hyping himself up. "You are going to absolutely destroy him!" Erwin rolls his eyes "Yeah, alright. Sure. You said the same thing about asking out Lettuce. Flooding the principal's office. Locking Rin Togami in the freezer. None of it got me any more "Respect" if you can call it that..."

The Boy with the Bandana was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and seemingly talking to himself "Who the hell does Cabbage think he is talking to me like that. Like he's some kind of fucking big shot! I'll show him! YEAH I'LL SHOW HIM!" In his rage he punched the mirror he was looking in, reeling his fist back in pain "Fuck!" he looks down at his fist, broken glass sticking out of his knuckles. He winces in pain as he begins to pull the shards out of his hands. "Son of a bitch...Oh well...I can fight him with just one hand." he wiped his bloody hand on his pants. As he left the boy's bathroom and stomped down the hall towards the courtyard, fists clenched tightly and his hands arms trembling from anger. He stood at the door to the Courtyard...When all throughout the school the mechanical female sound of an announcement could be heard.

_**Warning: Dead body located on the premises. Simple program analysis highly suggest either murder or assisted suicide; saving video feed from just before the event. Facility has been locked down until This System's authorities can be reached.**_

The sound of footsteps filled the hallway as the 15 students made a mad dash for the Courtyard, hoping to get out, hoping that they weren't really locked inside, but as the 15 students entered the courtyard, that's when they saw her...One of their teachers laying in a pool of her own blood, a knife sticking out of her back, cuts all along her arms, legs, and back. The 15 students stood in shock for several minutes. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke, untill Leon walked over to the body. Without a word, pulling the knife out of the corpse's back "...Ladies, Gentlemen. There is a murderer among us." Everyone's faces became filled with fear and suspiscion, as if Leon confirmed what they had all been thinking. They all glanced back and forth at each other. Leon, still as cool and compoused as ever "And the worst part...?"

**_"It could be any one of us..."_**


End file.
